Unknown Territory
by LoVe BB 116
Summary: Just so no one gets their hopes up. This isn't Buffy and Dean. This is Spuffy infused in the Winchesters world.
1. Unknown territory

**I'm currently having writer's block with my other story. So I've decided to let my creative juices flow elsewhere. This is AU, basically Spuffy being infused into Supernatural during the whole apocalypse scenario. I mean who better to help them then Spuffy? And vampires in the Supernatural realm now go poof like they do in Spuffy's world. All characters belong to Joss Whedon or Eric Kripke and their networks respectively. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you guys could spare a second to drop a line for a review I would greatly appreciate it. Alright, I hope you guys enjoy.**

I woke up to a loud pop and "Bollocks!"

Spike was pulling the car over to the side of the highway. It took my eyes a second to adjust and then I realized the car was smoking.

"Spike…what the hell happened?"

He looked a little embarrassed and said, " What? Oh, Buffy, love you're awake. Sorry I dinnit mean to wake you. It's nothing don't worry your pretty head."

I frowned, "Well I'm no mechanic but I'm sure a smoking car is a bad sign."

With the car stopped and off, Spike got out and opened the hood. I followed and watched as he backed up and made a hand motion for me to back up as well. There was smoke and water sputtering and shooting out from out of the front of the car. The car started hissing and Spike turned to me and said, "Not a problem pet. Car just overheated, not enough water. We're stuck here while we wait for it to cool down."

"What do you mean stuck? Here…in the middle of the night. Where god knows what can come ambush us." I was not happy about that. It wasn't that I was scared I just didn't like the fact that we were so exposed in unknown territory.

Spike got a slight grin. "Really Buffy don't you feel you're being a wee bit dramatic. It's a perfectly beautiful night & we're a master vamp and the slayer. Somebody would have to be a bleedin' fool to try and attack us. Plus it shouldn't take more than a few hours for the car to cool and we'll be up and on the road again. "

"Well what are we gonna do while we're waiting then?" I sighed.

Spike smirked and said slyly, " I can think of a few things."

My blood started to boil but I didn't let it show. I tried to act unaffected and said, "No Spike that would leave us completely vulnerable especially if someone drove up on us."

To my surprise he didn't look disappointed. He just chuckled. " I was actually thinking we could throw some blankets in the flatbed and catch some shut eye. Bloody tired from the drive. 'Course if you change your mind I'm never too tired for you love."

Now I was the one smirking. I could feel myself blush. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep it is."

He smiled and it seemed like his blue eyes were dark blue in the moonlight. We got the blankets and laid in the back. I scooted over to him and he wrapped me in his arms. Instantly I felt safe and peaceful. It was still odd for me to feel safe but I loved it and needed it. I lifted my head off his chest and asked, "Have you seen Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

He started laughing and said," Yeah pet. I have. No need to worry though. Big Bad's got you. And we're in Kansas. Not Texas. I think on the outskirts of uh…Lawrence."

" Just so we're clear. I wasn't worried. And Big Bad my ass. Do you remember last week when the president's speech was on and Passions didn't tape?"

"Ahh poofter ruined my show. So?"

"Fine. What about when Dawnie said she had made dean's list and it looked like your eyes were getting t—"

"Quiet slayer!"

I started laughing hard. " Why Big Bad? What are you gonna do?"

He growled and the next thing I knew he was on top of me and his lips were pressed to mine. Oooh tingles. Damn. They were shooting throughout my body. Hell there is no one around for miles I thought as I started tugging at his shirt.

He stopped me though and with a glint in his eye and head tilted said, "No slayer. Someone could drive up on us."

I started laughing hard again. "So that is it. Your master plan to prove you are the big bad. Deny us both of what we want."

He smiled sheepishly, "Well yeah. I never said it was a great plan love. We can just throw it out yeah?" We started kissing again when we heard a giant roar.

We both sat up to see headlights coming down the road.


	2. One Girl

I don't own anything. Characters and etc. belong to Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke respectively. Sorry it took so long to update. Family came to visit. They took over my house and there is no where to write, let alone think. They'll be leaving soon so then I can give my stories the full attention they deserve.

**D**ean was walking through a graveyard, his pace quickening to a trot then jog. "Sam!" he yelled. "Sammy!"

"Over here Dean," Sam groaned. Den ran over to his younger brother and helped him up.

"Cas, is getting a little sloppy with the landings."

"Yeah. I can see that. Speaking of…Where is he? Cas?"

"Why are you yelling?" Castiel asked appearing right behind them.

"Jesus, Cas! What's the deal? Why did you bring us here? Wherever here is." Dean said.

"Is this a dream or are we awake?" Sam asked.

"It's not a dream and you aren't awake." Castiel said.

"Uh, would you mind elaborating?" sighed Sam.

"Oh. It's –

"Whoa! Wait we aren't friggin' dead again are we?" Dean shouted.

"No. You aren't dead. This is a memory." Castiel replied calmly.

"Oh…" The brothers relaxed a bit at hearing this.

"So uh, what are we doing here Cas?" Sam stood there with his hands in his pockets unsure of what to make of this. He was used to Cas talking to them in dreams and well was used to being dead so he wasn't quite sure what to do with them being in a memory.

Dean meanwhile was just standing there waiting for Castiel to get on with whatever he needed to tell them. He didn't like the idea of being in a memory. Whose memory was it and was it a good or a bad memory? If it was his or Sam's he was sure it wouldn't be a pretty one.

"I brought you here to show you something. Well someone. A slayer."

"A what?" They said in unison and gave each other an annoyed half glance.

"A slayer. A girl." He sighed. He was hoping he wouldn't have to repeat the prophecy but he could tell by the looks on their faces that they weren't going to get it unless they did. "Into every generation a Slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer."

Dean chuckled, "So basically she is a pre-destined hunter?"

Castiel looked at him blankly and said, "No. She is far more powerful than any hunter and she possesses strength and skills that a hunter could only wish to have."

Sam sat there quietly thinking. Dean noticed and asked his brother in his trademark sarcastic tone. "What's going on in that head of yours Sammy?"

Sam glanced up and said, "Dean it sounds like she doesn't have a choice."

"What?" Dean looked confused. Sam just shook his head. He wasn't the least bit surprised at the fact.

"She doesn't have a choice Dean. She was called to fight evil. Hunters have a choice. Am I right Cas?"

"That is correct. She could either embrace her calling or die."

"Pfff well that's a crap gig." Dean said. Sam nodded.

"Alright Cas . Let's get this little picture show going then. Why do we need to see this slayer chick. She gonna help with our little apocalypse problem?"

"If all goes according to plan. Yes." Castiel said solemnly.

"So one girl is supposed to be able to help us?" Sam's face had skeptical written all over it.

"Yeah. I mean what is she like Wonder Woman? I mean I wouldn't mind if she dressed like her cuz that would be awesome."

"Who?"

"Never mind." That was the last thing spoken between the three because their eyes had fallen onto a short petite blonde walking their way.

Sam was the first to try to yell out to her. "Hey d—" Castiel grabbed his shoulder saying, "This is a memory. Speaking is no use."

Two vampires jumped out from behind a headstone and began to rush at the girl. Sam and Dean, on instinct, were about to jump in. Again Castiel had to remind them to stay put. The girl kicked one vampire in the chest and jumped over the other and spun around and staked him straight in the heart. The other came running at her and she flipped him over her and in a quick swoop bent down and stabbed him.

"That chick? That tiny chick is the slayer? I was picturing an…" Sam trailed off.

"An Amazon. Yeah me too dude but she is so much hotter." Dean grinned.

Sam only shook his head and Castiel said, "I've already arranged for her to come meet you. She will be arriving in Lawrence shortly."

"Lawrence? Why there?" Sam asked.

"No real reason. It was the closest place I could think that was in the middle of your locations. We need to keep as low as a profile as possible. We don't need the angels getting wind that the slayer is involved. I want you to meet with her and her—"

"I can giver her a tour of the hometown. Eh, Sammy. Show her the sights." Dean said with a wicked grin and a wink.

"Really Dean? That's what you're concerned with right now? Trying to get in her pants? She may not even like you."

"What are you saying? You think I'm not her type. Oh I get it Sammy has a crush on her. Sammy I didn't think you had it in you."

"Shut up Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Castiel grabbed them both by the shoulders and said, "Both of you shut up. Neither of you are her type."

"How do you know?"

The angel smiled, "You're not. Just get to Lawrence." And with that the boys were back in their motel room.

"Well let's hit the road Sam."

"Yeah."


	3. Billy Idol

**S**am and Dean saw the smoking El Camino on the side of the road and slowed down when they saw two heads pop up.

" S' hell of a car." Spike said to Buffy.

The Impala stopped and the brothers asked the couple if they needed help. When the couple got closer Sam and Dean realized they recognized one of them.

"The slayer?" Sam whispered to Dean. Dean nodded his head in confirmation.

Spike heard and told Buffy, "They know who you are love."

"Okay. So let's see why they know me and why they just happened to be driving on this particular highway."

"Where you guys headed?" she asked the brothers as they got out of the car.

"Lawrence. Um hi, we're uh The Winchesters? Have you heard of us? From Castiel." Sam started.

"Oh, " Buffy nodded, "Yeah, I'm Buffy and this is—" before Buffy could answer Dean interrupted saying. "Billy Idol!" He was staring at Spike and laughing. Spike did a low growl and Buffy put his hand on his arm. "Down boy," she whispered low enough for a vampire to hear. "This is Spike."

"Right." Sam nodded at him and Dean continued to chuckle. "Car trouble?" Dean asked.

"It overheated. We were letting it cool off." Spike answered.

"Oh. Well, did you guys want to grab your stuff out and we can take you the rest of the way while we wait for Cas?" Sam asked.

" Alright with me pet. Not like we paid much for the car. Well anything really." Spike shot Buffy a smirk. Buffy answered, "Yeah, that sounds good." They went to turn around and walk back to the car when they noticed the angel standing there.

"No need to wait. I'm here," he said.

"Cas? I thought you couldn't find us?" Dean said. "Okay I'm still not used to the whole poof you're there thing." Buffy said. "Yeah me either love." Spike looked more pale than normal.

"I can't. Buffy and Spike I can though. Before I let you leave on your way I need to make sure the other angels can't find you. Come here." Buffy walked over without hesitation. Castiel put his hand on her side and Buffy said, "Ow." Then she gently touched it. Spike seemed to be planted where he was.

Dean taunted, "What's the matter Billy? Afraid it's gonna hurt." Spike only glared at Dean then turned to Castiel and asked, "Am I going to go poof?" The brothers looked confused and Buffy tried not to laugh. Castiel looked serious and said, "Since you have your soul have you done anything to make you go poof?"

Spike thought for a moment, "Does shagging count? Or borrowing a car when the owner doesn't know?" Castiel's expression remained unchanged, "No Spike, shagging as you call it, does not count. Stealing on the other hand might."

"Well I bloody well ain't walking over to you then."

"Spike while stealing is frowned upon murder is worse. You should be fine. There is only a small chance you would dust."

Spike looked at Buffy and she nodded her heads toward Castiel. "Aw bloody hell." He walked over and Castiel put his hand on his side. "Alright get on with it."

The angel stood there and said, "It's done."

" 's done? I didn't feel anything."

"Wow Billy I'm impressed."

"Yeah, ye git. It is one of the advantages of bein' a soddin' v—" Buffy interrupted saying, "He has a very high tolerance for pain." "Spike!" she hissed and pulled him over to the side. "I really don't want to freak them out before we have to."

"Bollocks. You just don't want to have to suss out why you're dating a vampire when you're the slayer."

"Yeah well that might be true too. "

"I knew it. You're embarrassed. Want to keep me your dirty little secret, eh pet? Well you're not friends with them. They aren't the Scoobies and I don't have to be nice to them. I'm a master vamp and that stupid ken doll whelp is gonna find that out real quick if he don't shut his nancy boy mouth up."

"I'm not embarrassed. I love you. I just don't want to go into the entire story right now. Knowing you're a vampire might cloud their judgment."

Sam and Dean looked at the couple and watched curiously. "You think she is dating Billy?" "I'm gonna go with a yeah. He seemed to calm down when she grabbed his arm earlier. Why do you always have to provoke people Dean? They are here to help us. You can't just shut up for a little while?"

"Nope. I mean what does she see in Billy Idol anyway? I bet I could get her to leave the zero and get with the hero."

Spike turned and glared at Dean with what seemed to be yellow eyes.

"Dude did you seriously just say that stupid line? And is it me or did it seem like he heard you? And are his eyes yellow?"

"Yeah I did. Not my finest work. His eyes were definitely yellow. Cas, come here."

Castiel walked over to the brothers. "Cas what's Billy Idol's deal? You mentioned him having his soul and his eyes are all yellow. How do we know we can trust this guy?"

"Yeah Cas, I mean, Dean's right. We already got enough to worry about without the Buffy's we're assuming boyfriend killing Dean."

"Emphasis on the boyfriend. We don't even know if he is human. See the eyes. And maybe not even boyfriend they could just be friends."

Castiel finally spoke. "He is her boyfriend. And he didn't have a soul before. He is a vampire. He earned it. If what I heard is right he earned it for Buffy."

Sam started laughing hard. "Ah ha ha good luck competing with that Dean." Dean just stood there. "What? The vampire slayer….is dating a vampire"

Buffy and Spike were walking over to them. Spike could hear everything they were saying and he put his arm around Buffy and said, " Yeah a master vampire at that. Ponce." Buffy sighed. Spike stood there smugly and Buffy said," It's a long story."

"Really 'cuz I would love to hear how you can sleep with the very thing you are supposed to kill." Dean snapped.

Next thing everyone knew Spike had Dean up against the Impala with his hand around Dean's throat. "Listen here nancy boy. I've had just about enough of you. It's one thing to talk to me like that but don't' you dare speak to her that way. "

"DEAN!" Sam cried out. Buffy just looked at Spike. She was torn between throwing him off and running up and kissing him. She was admiring the way he defended her but annoyed that he had to be so violent with Dean at the same time. She walked over and said, "Enough. I'm sure he gets it now." Spike looked at Dean and Dean managed a slight nod and a gurgle that sounded like a yes.

The blonde vamp released Dean and walked over towards Buffy. She rolled her eyes and let him kiss her on top of the head. "Stupid vampire," she said below her breath. Spike smirked.

Dean immediately turned to the Impala and said, "I'm sorry baby. Did I hurt you?"

" 's he serious?" Spike asked Sam. Sam chuckled, "I wish I could say he was."

"I think you owe somebody else an apology, " growled the vamp.

"What? You just threw me against my car? And I'm supposed to apologize to you?" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean…I think he meant Buffy," Sam said.

"Git," Spike mumbled.

"What? Oh. Yeah. Uh…sorry. It was just a um…shock I guess. "

"You call that a bleeding apology?"

"Shut it Billy. I'm not great a chick flick moments."

Buffy sighed. "Are we done now?"

"Yeah pet. I'm done if the whelp is."

"I thought Xander was the whelp."

"Well yeah love he is. But he ain't here right now and this bleedin' ponce is."

"You actually understand him? " Dean asked.

"Most days," Buffy shrugged.

Castiel walked into the middle of the group and looked at each of them.

"What is it Cas? And where the hell was the divine intervention when Michael's vessel was getting thrown up against the car by pale, bleached, and undead?" Dean questioned.

"I saw no need to get involved. I knew Spike would not do any damage to you. And if my assumption was wrong he would have only do minor damage."

"Pff that is really reassuring."

"If I wanted you dead. You would be dead already. 's as simple as that." Spike shrugged.

"Aw look evil actually has a heart.," Dean gave Spike a go fuck yourself look.

"He isn't evil. Well not anymore. He hasn't been for a long time," Buffy interjected.

"Looked pretty evil when he had Dean up against the Impala," Sam said.

"Enough. William the Bloody is of no concern to anyone here. Spike has a soul and is more powerful than humans. He is one of the best weapons we have against this apocalypse aside from Buffy. Together we might stand a chance. Once the angels find out we have recruited them there is no telling what they may do. "

"William? The bloody?" Sam said quietly.

"Yeah what of it?" Spike looked at him curiously.

"I, uh, I have heard of you. I'd have to say that there is only one more vamp that is more cruel and heinous." Sam looked a little pale.

"Lemme guess the great poofter himself. Tall, dark and forehead."

"Don't call Angel that." Buffy snapped.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to insult your sweetie bear."

"Don't start that again. You know he isn't the one I'm in love with."

"Yeah I know. 's just sometimes I like to here you say it," he smiled at her.

"Dope," she smiled back.

"Er…sorry I didn't know that bringing up Angelus would cause a problem. I thought he was like your grandfather. So didn't that make him like your mentor?"

"Well yeah. Sorta. 'cept he liked to teach me his methods by demonstrating on me. And he still carries the torch for the slayer. So Forehead and I aren't best mates. Or mates at all really."

"So basically there is bad blood between you guys. Get it bad blood. 'cuz they're vampires. "

"Yeah Dean. We got it. What is with you today?" Sam shook his head in embarrassment.

"While you four have been talking Lucifer has probably broken ten more seals."

"Cas, did you just make a joke?"

"No Dean. I wouldn't really know if I did. I was merely trying to show my displeasure at how you all seem to be taking the impending apocalypse so lightly."

"Wow for an Angel you seem really uptight," Buffy said.

"Yeah the apocalypse tends to do that to a person," Dean replied.

"Eh, just another Tuesday," Buffy shrugged.

"Don't tell me it's yo first time?" Spike smirked.

"Why how many apocalypses have you been through?" Sam asked.

"I lost count. I lived on a hellmouth. You may have heard of it? Sunnydale?" she said simply.

"Yeah where the horrible earthquake was. So it wasn't really an earthquake then that swallowed the city?"

"Nope. It was an apocalypse. Spike was able to shut the hellmouth down for good." Buffy gave Spike's arm a little squeeze.

"Yeah, a lot of bloody fun that was. I'd prefer we stop this one without either of us having to sacrafice ourselves, eh pet?"

"Agreed," Buffy replied.

"So lay it on us Castiel, what are we looking at? Massive demon armies? The root of all evil?" Buffy asked.

"We're looking at Lucifer breaking seals so he can walk the Earth," Castiel replied.

"Huh, well thas a new one init pet?" Spike said.

"You would think I would know better than to think I have seen it all, " Buffy just shook here head.

"Okay Cas, what's the game plan?" Dean asked.


	4. Author Update

Hello all,

I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't abandoned the story. School is ending and now I'll have time to update again. So bear with me. I'm sorry and hope that I can do you guys justice.

-Belle


	5. Sympathy for the Devil Pt1 Re-Write

_So the other chapter just wasn't working for me so I did a re-write. Thanks to all who are still waiting for this._

Sympathy for the Devil

"The plan?" Castiel looked at Dean puzzled. "Dean, there isn't a real plan. I assembled you and your brothers with the Buffy and Spike. That is what I have so far."

"Sigh, Alright, so say this is just any other hunt? What do we do first?" Dean looked at his brother for an answer.

"We'd, uh, we figure out what the thing is."

"Alright, so we just got to find…the devil." Dean sighed.

Buffy spoke up after watching the brothers for a moment. "So how do you guys normally find baddies? Do you have a Scooby gang too?"

Dean and Sam chuckled. Castiel stood looking confused. Sam spoke, "Not really, we have our uncle Bobby and a few other hunters we keep in contact with but they usually seem to find us."

"Oy, we 'ear that, eh pet?" Spike chirped, "Beasties are always crawling out of the woodwork for a piece of the Slayer."

Castiel walked into the middle of the group and said, "I'm needed elsewhere. You may want to speak with the prophet, Chuck." With that, he disappeared.

"Still gives me the willies when he does that," Buffy said. Spike nodded with agreement.

Dean looked around for a moment and then said, "He's right. Let's go see Chuck and see what he has heard from the asshats upstairs."

After a long drive filled with snarky comments, sass flying back and forth and pit stops to avoid the sun, the group made it to the prophet's house.

Spike groaned as he got out of the car, sniffed the air and said, "It's about bloody time. We'd have gotten here faster if you'd have let me drive once you wanker."

"Hey nobody drives Baby but me. She was getting sick having the living dead in her car. Leave her alone."

"I didn't say anything about the car mate. She is a beauty but your driving is only subpar at best."

"Don't listen to him baby. He doesn't know what he is talking about. He bleaches his hair, on purpose."

"Oy watch it nan-I smell blood." Spike stopped in his tracks.

Dean looked around and said, "Buffy and Billy go through the back. Sammy and I will take the side."

"Don't call me Sammy!"

"Don't call me Billy!" Sam and Spike yelled in unison. They gave each other a curious look before shrugging it off and walking in the opposite direction.

"I thought you were going to try and ignore him." Buffy glanced at Spike.

"Yeah well, the whelp gets under my nerves. I'll try harder pet."

"Thank you. Now let's go find us a prophet."

Sam and Dean walked into Chuck's house only to find it was trashed. They looked around curiously and Sam made his way into the living room. The boys turned toward a noise and Sam was met with a golf club to the side of the head.

"Ow! Geez! Ow!"

Chuck looked shocked beyond belief, "Sam?!"

"Yeah."

Dean chimed in, "Hey Chuck."

Chuck started talking excitedly, "So you're okay."

"Well…my head hurts."

"No I mean, I mean, my last vision. You went like full on Vader. Your, your body temperature was 150; your heart rate was 200. Your eyes were black!"

Dean's eyes were like lasers at the back of Sam's head. Sam could feel Dean's disapproving look on the back of his head.

"Your eyes went black?" Dean said almost too calmly.

Sam could only half way meet his glance, "I didn't know."

"Oy! There's nobody in here. Oh there you are. This him? Hmm…not what I pictured. Smells like blood everywhere." Spike and Buffy entered the room.

"What happened here anyway?" Buffy asked.

Chuck looked at the two blondes and the brothers and said, "Who are they?"

Sam looked at Dean and said, "They're here to help. Buffy's a slayer and Spike, well Spike is a vampire. He is a good one though so you're safe."

"Oh. I'm not worried about him. Listen guys, there's something I have to tell you. The reason it smells like blood. It's Cas. He's dead."

Dean started to speak but Chuck kept rambling on, "Gone, the archangels smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry."

"Um, hi, Mr. Prophet, Buffy Summers, Chosen one. Hi, we just saw Cas and he's fine so, you don't have to worry about that."

"Wait what? No, that can't be. He like exploded, like a water balloon of chunky soup."

"Chuck, Castiel is fine. We did just see him," Sam stopped talking and looked at Chuck curiously and said, "You got uh, a, " He points to Chuck's head and Chuck responds, " I got a? " He starts feeling around his head and touches what Sam is pointing at. "Oh God, is that a molar? Do I have a molar in my hair?!" a horrified Chuck asks the group. "This has been a really stressful day."

"Sorry mate, look Castiel is alright. You needn't worry about the molar. We were hoping you could help us though. We are looking for Lucifer. He's out of the pit and we were hoping you could use your little gift to speak with angels and see what you hear."

"I'm sorry what was your name?"

"Name's Spike. Master Vamp. Sorry we forgot our manners. Pet is always better about those things 'en I am. "

"Right, well Spike-oh crap."

Dean questions, "What?"

"I can feel them."

Before the group can ask who, Zachariah is announcing his presence. "Thought we'd find you here. Oh looky you have guests. Who might you two be?"

Buffy started to speak but then paused, as if to choose her words carefully. "I think you know who we are."

"Ah yes, Ms. Summers I do know. I just wanted to see how obedient you would be. I should have figured you wouldn't be given your track record. I could smell you and your dead lover as soon as I popped in to this miserable hole. You do know you don't smell like a normal human right? Well actually none of you do. You all reek of death and resurrection. The only pure one here is the prophet. But that isn't why I'm here you miserable apes." He turns to face Dean. "Playtimes over Dean, time to come with us."

"You just keep your distance asshat."

"You're upset?"

"Yeah, a little. You sons of bitches jump started judgment day."

"Maybe we let it happen, we didn't' start anything, right Sammy?" Zachariah winked at Sam. Buffy and Spike gave a shocked look towards Sam but remained quiet.

"You had a chance to stop your brother but you couldn't so lets not quibble over who started what. Lets just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cuz like it or not its apocalypse now, and we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?"

"You wanna kill the devil, we want you to kill the devil. Its synergy."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts ugly."

"This isn't a game son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast! Before he finds his vessel."

For the first time, Sam speaks, "His vessel…Lucifer needs a meat suit?"

Zachariah looks at his lackeys and chuckles," He is an angel, thems the rules…and when he touches down, we're talking four horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop him Dean, but you need our help."

Dean takes a breath and says, "You listen to me you two faced douche, after what you did, I don't want JACK SQUAT FROM YOU!"

"YOU LISTEN TO ME BOY! YOU THINK YOU CAN REBEL against us as Lucifer did?-" He stops mid-sentence and looks at Dean, "You're bleeding?"

"Oh yeah, a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Dean pulls open the kitchen door and slams his hand onto it.

"NOOO!" Zachariah's fading voice yells.

It remained quiet for a moment but was broken by Chuck, who was shaking his head and stating the obvious, "This sucks ass."

"I knew I smelled blood." Spike said.

"Calm down Billy. I've got enough problems without your bloodlust being one of them."

"Ponce, I don't want to drink your blood. I mean it is tempting to rip your throat out but I am in control of my demon. Sounds like you two might need lessons. "

Buffy interrupted the squabbling and said, "What was that nifty trick?"

"Something Cas taught me. It sends the Angels away, well, for a little while anyway."

"Right, so Chuck, you've got no clue where Lucifer is?" Sam asked.

Chuck just sighed, "Nope not at all."


End file.
